The present invention is related to an improved boot in which an intermediate member made of water proof plastic material is sandwiched between the outer covering and the inner lining of the boot, so that water or moisture can be prevented from permeating through tiny pores on the covering of either natural or synthetic leather into the boot.
Snow boots are adapted for wearing in snowy weathers for better protection of the wearer's feet against the freezing cold and moist ground covered by snow. General snow boots are made to have only outer leather coverings and inner linings; the outer leather coverings can either be natural or synthetic. No matter what material is used, there are a plurality of tiny pores on the surface of the leather coverings permitting moisture or water to permeate therethrough as long as the boots are exposed to the snowy enviroment for a period of time. The permeated moisture will get the inner linings wet and make the feet rather discomfortable as a result of the dampness of the socks and feet. Moreover, the feet can be affected because of long-term exposure to dampness.
The present inventor noticed the disadvantages inherent with prior art snow boots and worked in effort to make improvement thereon and also disclosed a method of manufacturing the same.